story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bryson (AFCoD)
Bryson (ブライソン Buraison) is a bachelor in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Bryson is full of energy, and wants to be a tennis player one day. He can often be found exercising every morning. He likes to be outdoors and is always looking for a friend to train together. He acts very friendly to everyone, including Riley, who is the player's potential Rival for Bryson. If Bryson and Riley got married, they will live together at Bryson's House on Mt. Cherry Grove. Below is a brief description about getting married in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams''. For more information, click here.'' Bryson will appear upon shipping 30 Honey into shipping box. After Bryson appears, the player can begin interacting with him. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their friendship points to a certain level. Additionally, the player must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower color. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Bryson's case; a Four-leaf clover), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player will have two children. Note: Bryson and Riley like the exact same gifts, but they do vary here and there. For example, Bryson really hates Roasted Mushroom but Riley dislikes it. *Walk from Love Drop Village to Thistle Beach: Outskirts *10:00 to 11:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Bryson (Girl Player)/Riley (Boy Player) have 1 Flower OR you are married ---- *Sunshine Café *12:00 to 14:00 *Not on Tuesday or Wednesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Bryson (Girl Player)/Riley (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers OR you are married ---- *Observation Tower *11:00 to 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Bryson (Girl Player)/Riley (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers OR you are married *You already finished the game's main storyline ---- *Sunshine Café: Riley's room *6:00 to 9:00 *Not on Wednesday *Sunny weather *Bryson (Girl Player)/Riley (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers OR you are married Following a successful proposal, Bryson and Riley will approach the player in House Area to plan their marriage. One month after viewing their 4th Rival Event, Bryson and Riley will have their wedding ceremony. Upon getting a call from Bryson or Riley in one morning (depending on gender), the player will be taken to the Church. It is very similar to the player's own wedding. Their respective families, as well as randomly chosen friends, will attend. All the protagonist does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the wedding is over, the player is immediately taken back to their house at 12:00. 60 days after Bryson and Riley are married, Riley will have a red cross above her head when the player approaches her. Here, the player will learn that she has been thinking about having a baby with Brian. If her baby request is accepted, Bryson and Riley will have a son named Brian within another 60 days. Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelors